Terminar con lo que nunca inicio
by Alexx Cruz
Summary: No paro de llorar, de estar de rodillas en el piso ocultando mi apenado rosto en mis temblorosas manos, ya no pienso con claridad, solo mis putos recuerdos están saliendo, atormentándome…este día no lo olvidare, tal vez quede como un recuerdo, pero será un recuerdo cruel que se quedara estampado en mi alma, todo en mi duele… (No, no hay StanXKyle, puro drama como novela Mexicana)


_**South Park no me pertenece y si buscas StanxKyle...lo siento, creo que el titulo lo dice todo xD**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Narra Kyle-<em>**

Solo somos amigos y esa es la cruel verdad, la palabra quema como un veneno mortal, es que suena tan extraño usarla ahora.  
><em>¿Qué nos paso?<em>

El tiempo en verdad nos cambio, el dolor en mi pecho no es nada falso, la triste realidad no se puede ocultar mas, vivir en la negación es matarnos poco a poco y lo sabes, pues, todo termino antes de empezar.

Ya no puedo verte a mi lado nunca mas, no despertare abrazado de ti en esas mañanas frías, ni caminare a tu lado como en aquellos días, no entrelazaremos nuestras manos buscando sentirnos completos.  
>Pues todo a terminado sin siquiera a ver comenzado.<p>

¿Qué ocurrió?  
>No lo se, pero en algún punto extraño de la historia las cosas fueron marchando mal y ahora no se puede volver atrás.<p>

Desearía volver a esos días, donde todo eran risas y las peleas no terminaban en gritos furiosos, donde con un simple abrazo éramos capaces de entrar en razón…

¿Qué nos a pasado?  
>Ahora se supone que me mantenga fuerte, pero no es posible, soy débil y lo sabes, me dejas solo tomando tu equipaje sin decir palabra alguna, no puedo, lo siento, esto se acaba y me cuesta procesarlo.<p>

¿Por qué lloro?  
>Ahora solo grito tristemente abrazando mi cuerpo mientras observo la puerta, por que ahora mismo todos mis recuerdos me atormentan, somos amigos, simplemente …pero<br>_¿¡Que no te parece raro terminar algo que ni a iniciado!?_

Es cierto, se que suena repetitivo pero…nunca lo oficializamos, pensé en algún punto que era normal, todos nos veían como pareja, así que nunca cruzo en mi mente la idea de que fuese importante, pero ahora me doy cuenta…solo fui tu juguete.

Cada vez que gritabas, que no éramos nada, tenias razón…  
>Solo fuimos amigos con un poco mas de derecho sobre el otro…tal vez nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos, tal vez todo fue un simple error…<p>

Pero…  
>¿Por qué me duele tanto? El dolor que siento ahora, no puedo soportarlo, estoy apunto de levantarme, correr a donde quiera que estés y suplicarte que te quedes….pero mis piernas no responden…y tal vez es por que mi cuerpo sabe que es lo mejor.<p>

¿Qué no mi familia y amigos me advirtieron de esto?  
>Acabe decepcionando a todos por ti…incluso a mi hermanito Ike que seguía mi ejemplo…<p>

¿¡Que ejemplo le puedo dar ahora!?  
>Soy un mal judío, mal hijo, mal hermano, mal amigo…<p>

No paro de llorar, de estar de rodillas en el piso ocultando mi apenado rosto en mis temblorosas manos, ya no pienso con claridad, solo mis putos recuerdos están saliendo, atormentándome…este día no lo olvidare, tal vez quede como un recuerdo, pero será un recuerdo cruel que se quedara estampado en mi alma, pues duele tanto…mi pecho duele, mi cabeza, mi alma….todo en mi duele…

De una hora a otra me quede sin lagrimas, vacío, el frió provoco en mi que me levantara, eso ise, cerré la puerta con llave y comencé a empacar, no me quedaría un minuto mas en esa casa, ahora se todo con claridad…

No estamos destinados a estar juntos, nunca lo estuvimos y todo fue un puto error…  
>Simple atracción sin sentido, confundimos deseo con amor…amistad con algo mas…ahora me doy cuenta…<br>Que esta ultima pelea es lo mejor que pudo pasar para ambos.  
>Saco mi teléfono cuando ya estoy apunto de salir, marco tu numero sabiendo en el fondo que no contestarías, notando mi error de inmediato.<p>

-No ruegues, no volveré…- tu voz, esa voz que usas cuando se hace el importante y tu ego sube a los cielos, suspiro pesadamente tratando de no quebrantarme y rendirme a cumplir tu cruel capricho…

Ahora terminare el juego…

-No llame para rogar, ni para pelear, o algo por el estilo.  
>Llame para decirte que me marcho, ya no aguanto esto Stanley, en este instante declaro que me rindo, no entiendo tu juego…diría que termino contigo…pero<br>_¿Cómo terminar algo que nunca inicio?_  
>Según tu hace unas horas…nunca fuimos nada, ahora te entiendo.<br>Quédate con la casa, yo soy quien se marcha…- Lo logre, soné seguro pero no pude evitar que mi voz no se quebrara, mas no llore…ya no queda mas que llorar

-Kyle, no, espera…- tu voz suplicante que usas para tratar de convencerme, esa voz sincera que había esperado escuchar…

-No hay nada que esperar Stanley, me canse de ser amigos con derecho…nunca iniciamos nada, apenas lo entendí, por eso tu te podías ir de puta con Wendy…me canse…de ser el segundo, de solo tener mas bajas que altas en esto…- Comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta con el teléfono agarrado listo para colgar

-Te amo…- esa palabra que tanto anhelaba escuchar…ahora…duele  
>¿Por qué?<br>En otras circunstancias hubiera olvidado todo, te perdonaría y todo terminaría en sexo…pero hoy no.

-Yo …- escuche como te aliviabas aun sin terminar de decir la palabra que se quedó atorada en mi garganta –Yo espere tanto por esa palabra…que ahora lamento tanto que el sentimiento ya no sea mutuo…- tu respiración dejo de sonar…-lo siento…pero esto…es definitivo…sin marcha atrás…adiós Stanley- colgué sin escuchar tu última palabra y me fui.

* * *

><p><span><em>(A partir de aqui ya no narra para nadie en especifico)<em>

Una hora de camino, pero logre regresar a South Park, toque la puerta en casa de mi madre espere a escuchar sus gritos pero me adelante.

-Tenias razón, …todos la tenían…me equivoque…perdón…- llegar y decir esas palabras era afrontar esta realidad, ella me abraso, no dijo palabra alguna.

-oh! Kyle, estas helado, pasa…¿Qué ocurrió, cielo?- Extrañaba eso, es extraño como mamá solo juzgo a Stan y nunca a mi sexualidad...

-No…quiero hablar…- la observe mientras me colocaba una manta y me daba chocolate caliente que acababa de preparar para Ike que también se acercó preocupado a lado de mi padre

-oh! Cielo…kyle, acaso….tu y el…- estaba afirmando ese echo y yo solo asentí

-Cielo…todos lo sabíamos, el solo tenia ojos para Wendy…oh! Cariño…es también nuestra culpa- la escuchaba, ahora entendía por que el culón y kenny me intentaban persuadir de mi relación

-No- interrumpí –Yo no los quería escuchar…si ahora me duele fue por mi puta obsesión, pero…ya no hay vuelta atrás…- llore, sentí los brazos de mi madre rodearme en un abrazo, mi padre puso su mano en mi hombro e incluso Ike intentaba consolarme…

-Lo bueno es que te as dado cuenta- me dijo mi padre cuando deje de llorar y solo asentí

-Pero…dios, que error mas grande cometí…- suspire con frustración y Ike me observo

-Pero…tu me as dicho que de los errores se aprende, no importa que tan doloroso sea…o que tan equivocado estabas, lo importante es no repetirlo y grabarte bien la lección…hoy llora…pero mañana tendrás que continuar…- Ike, el hermano menor y adoptado dándome ese concejo viejo y olvidado…lo abrase con fuerza,  
>oh dios! Que familia me as dado, gracias!<p>

Después de eso, me dejaron dormir ahí…solo hasta encontrar un nuevo hogar, que con mi trabajo no seria problema…al dia siguiente fui y salude a Kenny junto con Eric, les pedí disculpas.

-Es bueno ser una puta…siempre y cuando no estas con alguien, Stan dejo de ser mi amigo hace años…solo por decirle eso Kyle…perdóname, no debimos separarnos de ti…cuando nos necesitabas.- Las palabras Kenny que me sonreía como solo el sabe hacerlo me dieron un poco de ánimos, ahora sabia que había echo lo correcto.

-Estúpida rata judía, nos preocupaste demasiado, hijo de puta- Eric me dio un puñetazo y después me abrazo –lo bueno es que estas aquí, judío de mierda…este lugar no era lo mismo- ver que incluso el culón me extraño, me volvió mas feliz…este es mi lugar después de todo…

La palabra _''Amigo''_ aun suena extraño…mas en una oración con el nombre de Stan…creo que esa noche dejamos de ser amigos…ahora solo somos conocidos…no negare el echo de que se le extraña…pero por primera vez después de mucho tiempo me siento libre…

**Amigo**…es una palabra que ahora suena rara, en todos los sentidos en cierto momento de la vida  
><span><strong>Amor<strong>, una palabra con tantos significados y  
><span><strong>Dolor<strong>…una palabra cruel…que todos experimentaremos queramos o no.

_**Pero creo que lo mejor que e echo en mi vida fue terminar con lo que nunca inicio.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Extraño?<strong>_** lo se, pero no se por que me dio por escribir esto xD tal vez realice uno con el punto de vista de Stan...no lo se.  
>Tal vez me digne a escribir un final ''honorable'' sin cambiar nada, Wendy con Stan y Kyle con cartman o kenny...quien sabe :'v es la primera vez que también escribo algo asi, y con kyle! creo que quedo extraño pero necesitaba ponerlo como un buen uke...se que tiene faltas ortográficas, soy un asco con eso, espero y sean leves QAQ<br>Agradecería saber su opinión y saber si quieren el otro con el punto de vista de Stan.**


End file.
